Nebula and baby Silver
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver gets captured by Eggman Nega. The crazy mad scientist creates a laser ray gun that was supposed to get rid of Silver but it somehow turns him into a baby hedgehog.


**Again, here's another story of Nebula and Silver. I wrote this story is because my sister is having baby boy and I'm super excited. ^^**

**Also, here are two new characters, Nega Silver and Nega Nebula. They are both created by Eggman Nega as androids but they were destroyed by their counterparts. Then they were resurrected mysteriously and are now real life mobian hedgehogs. They are both neutral. Either good or bad. **

**Nebula, Midnight, and the Negas belongs to me. **

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silver the hedgehog from the future was kidnapped by his arch nemesis Eggman Nega. And this time, Eggman Nega has something evil planned to do to him.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, EGGMAN NEGA!" the silver-white hedgehog struggled when he was strapped down on the lab table. He tried using his powers but it backfired when it gave him an electric tickle.

"Hee hee hee! I already have, Silver! Now, just relax and watch what this laser can do to you!" the evil scientist pushed the button to activate the laser beam as it starts to power up. Silver gasps in fear and closed his eyes tightly; the laser beam hit him which made Eggman Nega laugh evilly, hoping that he can end Silver forever.

But then, he heard a high pitch scream that sounded like a toddler.

"Huh? What?!" he saw what appeared to be a silver-white baby hedgehog.

"I'm…..I'm a…TODDLER?!" Silver screamed in shock. He saw his boots, gloves, and bracelets on the lab table and it appeared to be too big for him. He made a cute little growl at the crazy scientist but that didn't scare him off.

That's when he heard a loud crash noise bursting through the metal walls, "EGGMAN NEGA!" it was a female blue-violet hedgehog with eyes glowing purple. She flew straight towards Eggman Nega and tackled him down on the floor roughly.

"Where…..Is…Silver?!" she snarled and clutched his neck.

"Nebula!" Silver yelled from the table.

As she heard him and saw what he appeared to be, she gasped in shock for a few seconds as she turned her face to Eggman Nega, growling in anger. She lifts him up and roughly threw him against the wall, knocking him out cold.

She rushed towards the baby hedgehog, "Silver, what did he do to you?" picking him in her arms and grabbed his attire things too; using her ninja trick to teleport to her house.

As the got inside, Nebula thought that she should tell Blaze about this but apparently the princess cat is guarding her sol emeralds at her home dimension and she won't be back for one week. She has no choice but to take care of Silver.

"Eggman Nega turned you into a…baby hedgehog?" Nebula gasps.

"Yes! He thought it would get rid of me but it didn't!" Silver said.

"All right, all right! Calm down. Man, looks like I'm gonna have to take care of you, Silver. I got to admit; you look so cute and adorable as a baby" Nebula giggles in delight which made Silver blush.

"This is no time to see me all cute, Nebula!" Silver yelled.

"Get me to Tails so he can fix me!" Silver said.

"Um…..about that, Silver. I think Tails is hanging out with Cream right now" Nebula said with a nervous chuckle.

The baby hedgehog crossed his arms and pouts, he tries to stand on his legs but it did not have enough support since his legs are too small.

"What is happening to me?!"  
"Your legs are too small for you to walk. Just calm down, Silver. Hey, I got the thing to cheer you up" Nebula smiled happily.

Moments later, Silver is now wearing a diaper and he sure was not very happy. But Nebula didn't care; all she wants is to take care of Silver since he's a toddler. She was also worried that if her friends see him, they'll laugh and she doesn't want Silver to be humiliated and made fun of.

"You have got to be kidding me" Silver scoffed.

"Sorry, Silver. But you're a baby right now. And don't worry, I'm here to take care of you. Trust me on this" Nebula cradled him in her arms to help him calm down.

"I can't believe this" Silver grumbled.

"It's not all bad, Silver" the blue-violet hedgehog sits on the couch and rocks him gently to help him relax.

"Yes it i-" Silver was cut off by him yawning.

"You sleepy?" she giggles and gently rocks him in her arms.

"Shut up_-"_ Silver yawns again.

He tries to stay awake but his heavy sleepy eyes were too strong for him to keep them open. Nebula smiles and takes him to her room where he can have his nap in her bed. The blue-violet hedgehog then thought of something that will cheer him up if he gets cranky soon. She quickly teleports to his house for a few seconds and back to her room with a MLP Twilight plush doll that she found in Silver's room.

"I should feed him something. He'll be hungry sooner or later" Nebula said as she tucks the sleeping baby hedgehog along with the Twilight plush.

Sleeping Silver groans and hugs the plush, snuggling it and smiling in sleep.

10 minutes later; Nebula came back in the room for Silver's lunch, Spaghettios.

"Silver, time to get up, sleepyhead" Nebula said with a soft voice.

Silver just groans and rolls around, "Why?"

"Because I made some Spaghettios for you" Nebula said.

When she said the word it made his stomach growl and he sure is a bit hungry.

Silver groans and sits up rubbing his eyes, "Fine"

"Cheer up, Silver. It's not the end of the world" she picks him up and brings him to the kitchen, setting him on the table since she does not have a high chair. She also does not have a bib either, so she'll have to use a kitchen towel as a bib.

"Really?" Silver asked annoyed.

"Oh, stop it" Nebula rolled her eyes and ties up the kitchen towel around his neck, making sure it's not too tight.

"This is not funny" Silver grumbled.

"Oh, come on. I'm not laughing. Now open up" Nebula held the spoonful of Spaghettios.

"Do you really need to feed me?" Silver grumbled.

"Oh, brother" Nebula rolled her eyes, "Yes, I have to feed you or you'll starve to death"

Silver reaches to try to grab the spoon but his hands couldn't hold it, "Damn it!"

Nebula heard him say a bad word but she didn't want to punish him like that, "Sorry, Silver. Your arms are too small to hold things. Now come on, open up"

Silver sighs and lets her feed him to make the time go fast.

Silver soon turn happy. He liked this. He doesn't have to do anything on his own.

"That's a good boy" Nebula giggles in delight as she feeds him.

Silver just rolls his eyes as he eats his lunch.

After he was done with his lunch, Nebula cleans his muzzle and carries him back to her bedroom with a bottle of warm milk.

"Nuh-uh. No way you're gonna make me drink that stupid milk" Silver crossed his arms.

"Come on Silver. You need the vitamins" Nebula said.

The baby hedgehog sighs and decides to suck on the baby bottle. The milk wasn't so bad as he continues to drink. Nebula smiles and makes sure that he doesn't drink too fast.

"Take it easy Silver" Nebula giggles.

He drinks slowly so that he won't get a tummy ache. As soon as he was full, he need to burp but couldn't do it. So he let Nebula help him burp. She held him over her shoulder and pats his back.

"What're you doing?" Silver asked.

"Helping you burp, silly" Nebula said as she pats his back.

_**"*BBUURRRRPPPP*"** _Silver burped out loud.

She held him in her arms, "Good boy" he giggles in delight, feeling like a mother to him.

"Aww man. Did that do the trick?" Silver said rubbing his stomach.

"Of course, Silver. If I didn't help you burp you'll get a tummy ache" Nebula said.

It was now 6 pm and they both watch a brand new season of My Little Pony on Nebula's iPad. Nebula and Silver are tucked into bed while watching the show on the iPad.

Silver had his favorite plush of MLP Twilight while watching the show.

Silver lays his head in her chest, feeling a little tired as he stayed strong as he watched the show.

Nebula smiles and gently rubs his back ear.

Silver purrs and closes his eyes. Nebula saw this and kissed his forehead. She then turns off the iPad and puts on the side of the table next to her bed and falls asleep, keeping Silver safe in her arms.

Silver smiles and snuggles close.

The Next Day

Nebula was the first one to wake up. She saw that the baby hedgehog is still asleep, hugging his Twilight plush.

"Aww he's so cute" Nebula said.

She then gets out of bed, fix her ponytail and gets dressed. She goes into the kitchen to make pancakes for Silver and herself.

Silver is fast asleep while hugging his Twilight plush and sucking his thumb. That is when he felt himself going potty in his…..diaper which made him wake up.

"Aww…..man. Momma?! I mean, Nebula!" Silver called her out to come here quickly.

"Silver? What's wrong?" Nebula rushed in the room.

"Uh, I think I just went to the bathroom" Silver blushes hard.

"Oh. No need to panic. I can help you with that" Nebula said as she takes Silver to the other room to give him a new diaper.

"Ugh. This so embarrassing" Silver said.

"Sorry. Now don't move" Nebula said as she removed the diaper and throws it in the garbage. She then used baby powder to clean Silver's bottom so that he won't get a nasty rash. And now she puts on a new diaper for him.

"Better?" she asked.

"Sort of" Silver blushes hard.

Nebula carries him to the kitchen since she prepared some cut up pancakes for Silver. She didn't want to feed him baby food because she'll know that he won't like it very much.

"Ooooo! Pancakes!" Silver said excited.

Nebula giggles and sets him down on the kitchen table, grabs the kitchen towel to wrap it around on Silver.

"Gimme Gimme!" Silver begs.

"All right, settle down, Silver. Open up" Nebula said as she held a spoonful of cut up pancakes.

Silver immediately eats it.

"Tastes good?" Nebula asked while feeding him.

"Mmhmm" Silver nodded.

After his breakfast, Nebula gave him a bottle of apple juice.

"Really? A bottle?" Silver whined.

"Uh, yeah. And don't worry, it's not milk this time. It's apple juice" Nebula said.

"Alright" Silver said.

Just then, the doorbell rings.

"I wonder who that could be" Nebula walks up to the door and opens it. It was Sonic and Shadow.

"Uh, hi guys" she said curiously as she lets them in.

"Nebs, have you seen Silver? We couldn't find him anywhere yesterday" Sonic asked.

"Uhhh…" Nebula gulped.

"Nope, sorry guys" Nebula said.

She noticed the looks on their faces, they didn't buy it.

She tries to stay quiet but couldn't keep it in longer, "Okay, seriously! If you laugh, I'll slap you so hard. Um, just come in the kitchen" she said seriously.

As the boys followed her in the kitchen, they saw a silver-white baby hedgehog sitting on the table having his apple juice.

"Huh? Sonic? Shadow?"

As it took them a few seconds to what they saw, they almost laughed when Nebula quickly put her hands on their mouths.

"Shut up, guys" Nebula growled lowly.

Sonic moves her hand off him, "Oh come on! This is comedy gold!"

Sonic goes up to Silver, "I mean come on! He's a baby! What does Nebula feed you" Sonic said in a baby voice and laughs.

Silver then starts to cry.

"WAAAAAAAAAH! MOMMMA!" Silver cried.

Nebula held Silver in her arms and glared at Sonic for being so mean to him.

"Now look what you did, Sonic! You made him cry!" Nebula growled and walks to her room and slams the door loudly.

"Shh….shhhh…don't cry, Silver" Nebula said softly as she rocks him gently to settle him down.

Silver cries softly, "Why is he so mean?!"

"I don't know but I will make sure he won't make fun of you again" Nebula said.

"OW! OW! OW! GET OFF ME, MIDNIGHT!" they heard Sonic screaming.

"Huh?" Nebula opens her door and walks to the living room with Silver in her arms. She saw Sonic and Shadow getting scratched by her pet cat Midnight.

"Why are you attacking me?! I didn't laugh!" Shadow yelled.

"Oh, great" Nebula rolled her eyes, "Midnight, you can stop now"  
Midnight stops and jumped off of them and hissed angrily at the two hedgehogs.

"Um, Midnight. I don't think Shadow laughed. It was Sonic who laughed" she said as she growled lowly at the cocky blue hedgehog.

"Oh. Sorry I scratched you, Shadow" Midnight said through his translator collar.

"It's fine. But seriously Faker?! Why did you do that?!" Shadow yelled at Sonic.

"I couldn't help it!" Sonic yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" Nebula shouted out loud to get them to stop arguing.

Sonic and Shadow glanced at her.

"Sonic, say you're sorry to Silver" Nebula said as she has Silver in her arms.

Shadow pushes Sonic toward Nebula.

"Well, we're waiting" Nebula glared at the blue hedgehog.

"Do it Faker" Shadow glared.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, Silver" Sonic said it seriously.

"Hmmm..." Silver glared, "Fine"

"Good boy, Faker" Shadow patted Sonic's head like a dog.

"He he. Sonic dog!" Silver giggles.

"Hmph" Sonic crossed his arms.

After Nebula explained the whole story about how Silver turned into a baby by Eggman Nega's laser beam. And that she took care of Silver by being a mother to him.

"I see. Well, I'll admit, he is cute, Nebs" Shadow said petting Silver's quills.

Silver seems a little happy that Shadow is not making fun of him like Sonic did. He purred happily that Shadow is being very gentle to him.

"He sure is, Shadow" Nebula giggles happily.

"Do you know how long he'll stay like this?" Shadow asked.

"I have no idea. I'm just worried that our friends will laugh at him. That's why I took care of him" Nebula said.

"Can see why" Shadow said glaring at Sonic.

"Are you gonna keep glaring at me again?" Sonic mumbled.

"That's what you get, Sonic" Nebula said.

Just then, Silver's stomach rumbled. Which meant it was time for his lunch.

"Uh oh. Lunch time" Nebula gets up with Silver in her arms and goes to kitchen.

"SpaghettiOs or apple sauce?" Nebula asked him for what he wants to eat for lunch.

"Definitely SpaghettiOs" Silver said.

"Okay" Nebula smiled and grabs a can of SpaghettiOs from the kitchen cabinet. Then used the can opener to open the can lid and pours the SpaghettiOs in the bowl. After that she puts the plastic paper plate on top of the bowl and puts it in the microwave to heat it up for 2 minutes.

While she waits, the boys were watching TV in the living room.

2 minutes later, the SpaghettiOs are ready and she mixes it with the spoon so that the bottom won't be cold as the heat mixes together.

She then puts on the kitchen towel around Silver's neck so that he won't get messy.

"Would you like me to feed you or do you wanna feed yourself?" Nebula asked.

"You. Please" Silver used the puppy eyes.

"Okay" Nebula smiled and took a spoonful of SpaghettiOs and tells him to open up.

Silver eats the spoonful of SpaghettiOs.

"Is that yummy, Silver?" she asked while feeding him.

"Mmhmm" Silver nods.

After his lunch, Nebula washed the dishes and cleans Silver's muzzle with a napkin.

"That's my good boy" Nebula giggles happily and pets his quills for being such a good boy to her.

"Eh eh!" Silver said reaching up to her.

Nebula chuckles at how cute he looked when he reached his arms out, she picked him up in her arms.

All of a sudden, a light-blue flash appeared in the kitchen, it was Nega Silver and Nega Nebula; once an android and are now a real mobian hedgehogs, created by Eggman Nega. But now they no longer obey him anymore.

"Nega Silver, you teleported the wrong location. I thought you said you knew how to teleport" Nega Nebula said.

"I did but it was hard to concentrate when I think" Nega Silver said, dusting his fur chest.

"Huh? We're in Nebula's house. What the?" Nega Nebula saw her counterpart with a silver-white baby hedgehog in her arms.

"Is it just me or is my counterpart a baby hedgehog?" Nega Silver asked.

"It's a long story. I'm surprised you didn't laugh" Nebula said.

"Nah. I've seen funnier" Nega Nebula said.

"Whatever. Um, I think I'm gonna need your help because Eggman Nega turned Silver into a baby yesterday and I need to find a way to change him back to a teenager" Nebula said.

"Why did you ask your two-tailed fox kid to help you instead? He's a genius" Nega Nebula rolled his eyes.

"Because if I brought Silver to Tails' workshop, our friends will laugh at him and I don't want him to be humiliated. So please, we need your help on this. And I know you don't like Eggman Nega" Nebula said.

"All right, all right. Fine, we'll help" Nega Silver crossed his arms grumpily.

"Great. Oh, wait here for just a sec. Um, there's something that I need to….uhh…..never mind. Just wait here for a sec" Nebula sped off in her room with Silver in her arms.

"Okay, uh, Silver? Do you need to go…..bathroom…..in your diaper?" she blushed when she asked him that.

"Already did" Silver laughed nervously.

That's when she saw a yellow spot underneath his diaper which made her blush hard.

"Oh, so you did. Hang on" Nebula said.

Moments after changing his diaper, she walks out of her room with Silver in her arms and nods at the Nega hedgehogs that she and Silver are ready to go to Eggman Nega's base.

Sonic and Shadow came too as they stay outside of the base if they need help getting out.

Nebula's job is to keep Silver safe from harm when they're inside the base. Silver really wanted to help but his ESP powers are too weak in his toddler age.

As they walked down the metal hallways, Silver buries his face in Nebula's chest.

"Shh….it's okay. I'm here" Nebula patted his back gently.

"All right, the coast is clear. Come on" Nega Silver said quietly.

The Nega lead them to a room where the ray guns are.

"Okay. Silver, do you remember what the ray gun looked like?" Nebula asked him while holding him in her arms.

"Hmmm...oh! It was light blue and had a switch on it with the settings baby and normal" Silver said.

"All right. Let's find it, sweetie" Nega Nebula said to Nega Silver.

"Roger that honeybun" Nega Silver said.

Nebula and Silver shudders at this.

"While they're searching it and turn you back to a teenager. Um, was I a good mother to you, Silver?" Nebula asked Silver.

"Yeah..." Silver blushes.

"Thanks. And you'll always be like a brother to me" Nebula smiled, kissed his forehead and hugs him gently.

Silver blushes and purrs.

As soon as the negas found the right laser ray gun, Nebula brings Silver and sets him down on the lab table.

"All right. Let's hurry before Eggman Nega finds us" Nebula said.

"Right. Hold still, Silver" Nega Silver blasted Silver with the ray gun.

Silver groans a bit as he felt his body growing from a child, to a preteen, to now a teenager. The diaper mysteriously vanished from the laser beam. Now he was just missing his gloves, bracelets, and boots.

"Uh, Nebs" Silver said quietly to her to give him his stuff.

"Oh, right" Nebula puts down her backpack and took out Silver's bracelets, gloves, and boots.

When she gives them to him he immediately puts them on. That when's the alarm blared loudly and the exit door came down and locked it. They were trapped.

"Oh, no! He found us!" Nebula said.

"Grrr...now what?!" Nega Nebula growled.

"Looks like we're gonna have to spin dash the door" Nebula said as she jumps in the air and curls up into a ball, spin dashing towards the door.

Everyone else curls up and spin dashes at the door.

The metal door was not holding up as it gives in as the hedgehogs finally broke the door down.

"All right, we're out" Nebula said, that was until she stepped on the trap door which sends her falling in, "AAAHHH!"

"NEBULA!" Silver tries to fall in too but the trap door closed itself.

Silver pounds on the metal floor in anger, "EGGMAN NEGA!"

"Great. There's hundreds of trap forts around here. She could be anywhere" Nega Nebula said.

"Man, I hate booby traps" Nega Silver said with fear in his eyes.

"Hee hee hee! If you want to see your creepy female friend, come and get her, Silver! Or she'll be eaten by my precious piranhas!" the voice speaker of Eggman Nega laughed evilly.

"I AM NOT GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN!" Silver growled and flew in a speed of light to where Eggman Nega is at while the Negas followed him.

They then break down the door where Eggman Nega is waiting for them, Nebula was trapped inside the glass box where it's hanging in the air and below her were hungry piranhas making chomp bite noises in the water.

"Let her go, Eggman Nega!" Silver growled.

"Not until I have the Nega hedgehogs back!" the nega scientist said.

"Never!" Nega Nebula said.

"Hold on, Nebs! I'm coming!" Silver flew up to her while the Negas deal with Eggman Nega.

"Let's kick his ass, my dear" Nega Silver said as he cracks his knuckles.

"With pleasure" Nega Nebula smirks, cracking her neck.

"Now now, we can work this out" Eggman Nega backs away.

"Either you let her go, or I'll beat you till next week!" Nega Nebula said.

"Never!" Eggman Nega pushed the button on the remote which opened the door of where Nebula is standing on and she drops down towards the hungry piranhas.

"AAHH!"

But she floats and has a light blue aura around her.

"Huh?" Nebula looked up and saw that it was Silver using his powers.

"Hang on, Nebs!" Silver grunts trying to concentrate.

"Ahh!" Nebula moved her tail away from the piranha that almost bit her tail, "Pull me up! Pull me up!" she tries to think of flight but getting freaked out didn't help her concentrate.

"I will! Stop struggling!" Silver said, lifting her up.

As soon as she got closer to him, she clings onto him, "Man, I hate piranhas"

Silver hugs her tightly, "Who doesn't?"

He slowly floats down as he carried Nebula in bridle style since she's a little shaken.

Nega Silver gave one last kick on Eggman Nega, knocking him out cold.

"Now let's get out of here" Nega Nebula said.

"Agreed, love" Nega Silver said.

As the Negas went home; Sonic and Shadow went home too as they wait for Silver to come home when he had something to take care of. He dropped off Nebula to her house.

"Nebs?"  
"Yes, Silver?"  
"Um…I want to say thank you for taking care of me and being like a mother to me. It was kinda fun" Silver chuckled shyly.

"No problem, Silver" Nebula smiled and hugs him.

Silver smiles and hugs back.

After the hug, Nebula went back in her room to get something and comes back with the Twilight plush doll.

"Here's your Twilight doll" Nebula hands it to him.

"Thanks" Silver said taking it.

"I'll see you later, Silver. And you'll always be like a brother to me" Nebula said, as they did a fist bump.

"And you'll always be like a sister to me" Silver puts her in a headlock and gives her a noogie.

Nebula giggles.

The End.


End file.
